


Loki's New Friends

by MetalPhoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Memes, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Loki (Marvel), Shuri is a Little Shit, Team as Family, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalPhoenix/pseuds/MetalPhoenix
Summary: Thor brings Loki to Avengers Tower. When the Avengers start arguing about him, Loki wanders off and find Shuri and Peter. They quickly become friends. The team is not super happy about this.
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker & Shuri, Loki & Shuri (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Shuri & Avengers Team, Thor & Avengers Team
Comments: 25
Kudos: 485
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	Loki's New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you to my marvelous (pun intended) beta reader Aglo. You can find her at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglo/pseuds/Aglo

It was a nice quiet day in the Avengers Tower in Manhattan, no missions, and no world ending events, just some peace and quiet. That is it was quiet until those lounging in the common room heard the sound of the Bifrost opening. From out of the column of light stepped a jovial Thor and nervous looking Loki. Everyone was armed in a split second. Tony’s suit had just finished forming when the two asgardians stepped in from the balcony. All weapons turned to Loki.

“Friends!” Thor boomed “No need for weapons my brother has had a change of heart.” 

“Bullshit,” Clint said under his breath pointing an arrow at the younger god. 

“Why is Point Break why is Reindeer Games here?” Tony asked 

“I told you my deer brother has had a change of heart” 

“This is the one that tried to destroy New York, yes?” T’challa asked. And so the bickering began. 

A minute later when Loki realized the arguing wouldn't stop too soon he created an allusion of himself and stepped away to go exploring. Nobody noticed. He had gone up a few stairways and down a few halls when he heard laughter. He opened the door to see two children snuggled together watching something on a holo screen. They looked at him. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” the god asked ready to pull a knife out should something go awry. 

“We could ask you the same thing” the girl said with a smirk. She had brown hair done up in intricate braids and had dark chocolate skin. 

“I am Loki of Asgard. My brother brought me here. I mean no harm.” He said putting his hands up in a sign of surrender “But what are you doing here? As far as I know none of the Avengers have spawn.” 

“Ha we are not anyone's kids. Shuri, Princess of Wakanda. My brother also brought me here.” the girl, no Shuri answered “and this…” the boy cut her off “Im Peter Parker also known as Spider-Man. Wow, are you really Loki? That's so cool! Are you really the god of mischief? Can you really create illusions? That would be so cool!” Shuri nudged Peter and he broke from his ramblings. It was strange to Loki, these two children were not the least bit scared of him. 

“All right” Shuri said “so we know why you’re on earth but why are you in Peter’s room?”

“The rest of your so-called team are arguing about whether I have any right to be here. It was getting boring. I went exploring and heard laughter and wanted to see what was going on. Yes I am the trickster god and I can create illusions in fact there is one with the Avengers right now. They don't suspect a thing.” 

“Cool,” Peter said in awe. Shuri got a glint in her eye.

“Hey Loki do you like vines” she asked

“I am afraid I don't know what you refer to.” The god answered truthfully (for once). 

“Come” Peter stated, scooting over to make room for the newcomer in between him and Shuri. He walked over and sat down. “Mr. Loki, may I ask you a question?” Peter asked. Loki nodded “I’ve always wanted to know how old you are. Like in human years.” The god hummed thoughtfully. 

“I believe in your years I would be sixteen but I could be mistaken,” he answered.

“Sixteen!” Shuri shouted “Then you are definitely going to need to watch these vines” And with that the compilation started. 

\---------20 mins later in the common room-------- 

“I am telling you my brother was being controlled. Isn't that right Brother?” Thor said, placing his hand on the younger gods shoulder. Except it didn't land on his shoulder it went right through. “Loki… Loki” Thor growled the last part. When he looked up he could see everyone's faces had lost its color.

“FRIDAY put the tower on lockdown and find Loki!” Tony yelled looking panicked. 

“It would seem sir, that Loki is with Mr. Parker and Ms. Shuri in Mr. Parker’s room. He has been there for the past thirty minutes.” The AI responded. Everyone bolted into action.

“If he hurt them there will be hell to pay” someone yelled. The Avengers, including T’challa, Bucky and Sam raced to Peter’s room, stomachs full of dread. They burst through the door expecting to see a bloody massacre but instead they saw the three snuggled together using Loki’s cape as a blanket watching a vine compilation.

“What's going on here?” Tony shouted urgently

“Oh, hi Mr. Stark. We met Loki, we’re friends now.” Peter said nonchalantly. 

“маленький паук (Little Spider) that man is dangerous. You know what he did.” Natasha warned. Loki’s heart fell. He liked hanging out with the teens. It was nice to feel wanted.

“Loki won't hurt us. Right?” Peter directed the last part to the god.

“If anyone so much as touches the hair on their heads I will stab them” Loki spit out.

“Damn Kid do you always have that effect on people?” Bucky mumbled 

“I don't know Mr. Bucky.” 

“He’s only sixteen by the way” Shuri interrupted “Not a man yet.” This made everyone more confused. 

“It is true” Thor boomed “In Midgardian years Loki is sixteen and I am twenty three.” 

“Thank you brother. Now if you imbeciles wouldn't mind we were watching what are called vines. They are very funny and I wish to continue” 

“Ok” Steve said. Everyone looked at him stunned “But if you hurt them…” 

“You’ll kill me. I know, I know. Ugg people are getting so predictable. Trust me I just want to watch memes.” With that Steve ushered everyone out and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome. I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
